Specific Aims 1. To use MR technology to study neurodevelopmental abnormalities in schizophrenia, as revealed through gyrification patterns and the presence of abnormalities in midline structures such as the thalamus 2. To extend our work defining and quantifying surface anatomy to the development of "flat maps" that will provide additional measures of surface complexity 3. To examine hypothesized anatomic substrates of cognitive dysmetria by measuring specific nodes on the CCTCC (e.g.. areas of prefrontal cortex, cerebellum. and thalamus) 4. To develop methods to parcellate and measure structural characteristics of the prefrontal cortex, using indices of sulca/gyral anatomy thus far developed 5. To develop methods to measure structural characteristics of the cerebellum (including both deep nuclei and surface anatomy) using MR 6. To apply the technique of neural networks to develop reliable and automated measures of neural structures relevant to schizophrenia 7. To examine the relationship between CCTCC abnormalities, symptom patterns, and cognitive performance